Takao's Present
by suzuransenpai
Summary: Takao (Fem!Takao) gives Midorima an interesting present...


Hmm~ This pretty short as well! Well, Change the Stars! I mean...Enjoy! Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke

* * *

"Shin-chan~ wait up" the girl whined while climbing up the hill, her black hair reached down to her shoulders and her legs burned with each step. She was moving very fast up the hill, towards her "friend" Midorima, or as she called him, Shin-chan. Of course, the women she was, was not very conservative. As she went faster and faster up the hill, her skirt flew up, revealing her green underpants.

"Takao" Midorima groaned, _Jeez, pull you're skirt down! And it's much more embarrassing if you're underwear is green, _he thought to himself.

"Yes~ Shin-chan?" Takao called from behind him. As soon as he stopped walking, she ran—Yes, with her skirt flying up—and practically jumped into Midorima's arms.

For these two, things like this happened on a daily bases, Midorima would try to create space between them but Takao was so damn touchy-feely and closed it just as fast. Midorima just blushed slightly and shoved the black-haired girl off of himself while re-adjusting his glasses.

"Takao, if you're going to be an exhibitionist, then just don't do it in front of me"

"Shin-chan~ I'm not an exhibitionist~" Takao replied, not knowing that her skirt was flying up. Midorima just sighed, remembering how oblivious Takao could be and started treading up the giant hill once again. Takao thought of an ingenious idea! If she could somehow get Shin-chan to carry her, she wouldn't have to walk up the hill!

"Shin-chan~ Can you carry me?" Takao whined while latching on to his hand. She snaked her hand into his and closed the distance in between them.

"No" he said firmly, he was not going let Takao change his mind because she was a little cute.

"Pleeeeeeeeeaaaaaeeeeeese Shin-chaaaaaan"  
"No"

"Preeeeeeeeeettty pllllllleeeeease~ I'll give you a gift"

"No"

"Prrrrreeeeeaatty pleaassse"

"Fine"

"Yaayy~ Shin-chan! You're the best~ I love you!"

Midorima turned a shade of red and re-adjusted his glasses, "Just hop on, Idiot" he crouched in the same position as when you give someone a piggy-back-ride. Takao hoped on to his back and wrapped her arms around his chest. She put her head on his shoulder and smelled his hair. smelling his soft hair that smelled of coconuts, she snuggled up to his shoulder so she could take in more of it's smell. Midorima was very embarrassed about her smelling his hair and the fact that people thought they were a couple. Some people cooed at them so Midorimacchi just glared at the passer-byres, Takao snickered in delight from the thought of going out with Shin-chan. Midorima muttered (out of embarassment),

"I'm only doing this for the present"

"I know, Shin-chan~ I'll give it to you when we get to school"

They arrived at Shuutoku shortly, Takao somehow convinced Midorima to not put her down until they were in the building. Because of that incident, many people thought Midorima and Takao were dating. This rumor spread like wild fire. Once Takao heard about this rumor, she ran to Midorima, who was in the class across the hall from hers and—In the middle of class—went up to his desk and exclaimed "Shin-chan~ I can't believe we're dating, I'm so excited!" Midorima just sighed and said, "Do you remember me asking you out?"

"No~" she replied happily

"Then we're not dating" he said calmly.

The teacher, who at that moment was explaining the Russo-Japanese war, politely put his hand on her shoulder while giving her the "You Better Stop Talking and Get Out Smile". The normal reaction would be something like, "I'm really sorry for breaking and entering a classroom", but since Takao had not noticed the teacher while she was lost in her fantasy of having multiple kids with Shin-chan, she screamed rape, quite literally.

Thus, the two were sent to the detention, Midorima was sent for associating with the cause and Takao for disrupting a class.

Takao thought that going into Midorima's classroom was absolutely acceptable but she always followed Midorima, and today he was going to detention! So of course as his "friend", she would follow him anywhere!

Takao was grabbing her things from her desk and preparing to go home when she heard Midorima call from behind her, "Takao" he said while half grumbling.

"Shin-chan~ I can't believe you came to see me!" the girl said excitedly and proceeded to try and hug him, the only other time Midorima came into her classroom was when he needed to return her scissors (*cough* Akashi has them *cough*) .

"I actually can't go to detention today, so you have to go alone" he said, while adjusting his glasses and almost yelling at Takao for Hugging him in public.

"Well if you're skipping, then I'm skipping too!" she exclaimed, quite loudly.

"No, this is a private affair" he huffed, But as soon as he attempted to adjust his glasses, he heard a click and he could no longer adjust his glasses.

He looked down and spotted a silver clutch linking him and Takao together- but to most people, these were handcuffs.

Midorima who couldn't take all the embarrassment today, exploded.

"Takao, What is this?" he said, trying to contain himself and referring to the handcuffs.

"Shin-chan, they're your present" Takao said with the innocence of a child.

"..." A vein appeared on his forehead and his eyes appeared to turn red.

"Shin-chan, What's wrong~?" The girl said while grinning.

"Takao, your such an idiot, How are we suppose to go to the bathroom?!" He said while glaring at her.

"I guess we'll find out when that happens!" the girl replied almost happy about that fact.


End file.
